My Romantic Fantasy Come True
by floating-on-cloud-9
Summary: InuKag...Kagome is an inspiring producer. Inuyasha is son of billionaire Inutashio Takahashi. She's dense, and he's too stubborn, but when the two cross paths, they can't help, but be drawn to eachother...HILARITY, ROMANCE, DRAMA!


**The Author is Talking-------HELLO, EVERYONE! Maybe some of u know me from my other Inuyasha fic…which I'd rather not talk about now…I'm a huge Inu/Kag fic……From this story, you can expect fluff, maybe lemons, drama, and humor….hopefully NO KIKYO WILL APPEAR IN THIS FIC….IF SHE DOES, SHE WILL BE KIND AND ALIVE……enjoy!**

!Disclaimer! Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter One:

"You have ace of spades?"

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out,"

Sango rolled her eyes at her friend, "Quit playing around, kags…hand over the card,"

The two young attractive women were sitting on wooden floor, both exhausted, and bored. The only reasonable thing for them to do in this empty sauna, without anything for entertainment, except a deck of cards, was to play Go Fish'.

Kagome smiled sweetly at her friend, "Is that a request or a demand?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," Sango mocked her friend.

Kagome waved the card around and passed it to her frustrated friend, "My gift to you"

"Dammit Kagome…this heat must be getting to you, no, wait you're always like this.." Sango groaned, trying to fan herself.

"You were just complaining about the cold, earlier." Kagome pointed out.

"I think I'd rather be cold than hot, I'm sweating like a pig!"

Kagome stretched her arms high in the air, "Ah, sweating's not too bad..a good sweat is what you need."

Sango raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Says, who?"

"Says me." Kagome replied. "Fine, we'll leave. Happy?"

Sango was already up on her feet, "Thank god. Really, the places you drag me to."

Kagome said innocently, "I couldn't possibly go on my own,"

She linked arms with her taller friend and both left to change from their sticky shirts and take a refreshing shower.

Inuyasha growled in distaste. "What the fuck are we supposed to do with this. Narraku, that bastard, he's ruining my weekend!"

The handsome silver-haired hanyou skimmed through the pile of paperwork. He was taking a perfectly good nap, before he was called in to fix up a mess that Narraku, the bastard, had caused.

Miroku looked nervously at his friend. Most of the times he could handle Inuyasha's angry outbursts and swearing, which was on a daily basis, but this time he looked seriously pissed. Probably because Narraku was involved or maybe because he's just cranky.' He looked around the office, trying to ignore the colourful string of curses coming from Inuyasha.

"Dammit, Miroku. Are you paying attention? Don't tell me you're thinking about women again! And where's Sango?"

It was definetly hard for him to ignore him, now. He gave a defeated sigh. "Calm down, Inuyasha. I'm paying attention, it's hard not to, when you're screaming at me; and Sango has a life of her own, you know. It's a weekend, she's taking a break. And no, I wasn't thinking about women." Miroku replied calmly, relaxing against the large comfortable couch in Inuyasha's office.

Inuyasha remained quiet, he was frustrated. He didn't want to deal with Narraku, right now. His youkai side was quite restless this week. He was calling for a mate. Inuyasha, himself, as a hanyou, wouldn't have minded having a woman by his side, but how was he supposed to find someone to love and mate for eternity? Like anyone is willing to be that commited, and to a hanyou, nonetheless..'

Miroku stared thoughtfully at his friend, when he realized he had quieted down; he seemed to be worrying over something. Inuyasha had been strangely distant this week.

"Don't worry about anything, Inuyasha. You've always survived Narraku's schemes and fought back well. You'll do well."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Meaning you want to leave all this mess for me to fix?"

"No, no..of course not! I'm ready to do anything! Don't worry, I'm right behind you my friend!" Miroku declared, a little too loudly.

There was a knock on the door, and without waiting for an answer, the door opened and Sango came in, looking gloomy. She raised her arms, as if presenting herself, and asked, "You called?"

Miroku's face had considerably brightened and grinned playfully, "Many times, Sango dear, but you never picked up the phone. Perhaps you were in the shower?" And with that said, his thoughts drifted, picturing Sango naked in the shower. A lecherous smile appeared on his face and hiseyes becamecloudy. Sango instantly recognizied the look.

"Hentai! Don't you dare think about anything perverted!" Sango growled. This pervert was really getting on her nerves, but she couldn't deny the fluttering of her heart, when he was near.

"Too late for that," Inuyasha grumbled. "Sango, there's been another mess up with Narraku."

"Thought that was what it was. You never call me up during the weekendsfor anything non-Narraku related." Sango sighed, settling herself on the couch, opposite of Miroku, who was still far away in dreamland.

"Well, let's get to work."

"I'm home! Mom, Souta, Aunt Kaede, Buyo, Grandpa?" Kagome called out, cheerfully. It had been a long time since she had visited her family and she thought it was the opportune moment for a nice family dinner. With Sango gone for work and her other friends busy with their own things, Kagome decided that she would go see how everyone was doing.

She unlocked the door with the spare key and entered her house. It was silent and empty. She had expected her family to be home, but then again it seemed everyone had a life of their own, except poo Kagome.

She sighed loudly, as she walked to the living room.

"Everyone's gone and here I am, all----.." Kagome threw herself to the couch, and landed on her back, legs stretched out and facing the ceiling. "-----alone. And I'mdying ofboredom!"

She reached for the remote control and turned on the T.V, flipping through the channels. Nothing interesting seemed to be on at the moment. Her eyes traveled around the room, and landed on the phone. Maybe one of them is free tonight!' she began to feel a tinge of hope..

Kagome listed her friends in her mind…Who to call?'

Sango? No, she's busy.'

Ray? No, busy.'

'Aaron and Ruby are having a family thing.'

Ayumi? Nope, volunteering.'

'Yuki and Eri are away on vacation…'

Koga? No, don't really want to call him….'

'Ayame? Yes, I can call her!'

Kagome cheered and flipped out her cell phone, dialing her phone number.

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked.

"Ayame? Are you busy today?" Kagome asked, sitting up on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but I already have plans with some old friends. Did you want to hang out?" Ayame asked, guiltily.

Kagome detected the guilt in her friend's voice. Ayame was too considerate. She replied brightly. "No, it's alright. Actually, my mom just came in. I'll probably have dinner with my family. And I'm sure they'll keep me more than occupied." Kagome didn't want to lie, but she didn't want Ayame to feel guilty.

"Oh? Really, that's great. Hey, let's have dinner sometime, okay?" Ayame sounded relieved.

"Alright, it's a date!" Kagome smiled.

"Oh, I have to go, now. Bye, Kags!" There were voices in the background and with that, she hung up.

All hope was shattered and Kagome returned to her former position, lying across the couch. She could hear the dial tone, but she was too weak and exhausted, mentally, to hang up the phone.

"Please, turn off the phone. Your call has ended." The operator said, and continued to repeat the phrase.

Kagome groaned and threw the phone down. Her life was quite pathetic, now. She rolled herself to the edge of the couch and fell on the floor, on her butt. After falling many times in her life, she was almost used to the familiar pain.She felther life was even more pathetic. "Ahh, why must I live like this, will I age and die alone. Pitiful, my life….." Then she bolted upwards, eyes widening, "My phone!" She pounced on her phone, checking for scratches. None. Kagome kneeled down, her forehead touching the floor. She was just too depressed and drained of energy.

"What are you doing?"

"Yes, what am I doing?" Kagome asked gloomily to herself. Then realized the voice was not her conscience, but----"Souta?" Her head looked up to see the young boy.

Kagome had never been happier to see her younger brother, She bolted up and was on her feet. Her energy had returned and a grin was spread upon her face. "Souta, where were you?" She asked as she gave her brother a warm hug.

"Ow, not too tight, sis. I had soccer practice. What were you doing on the floor? Were you having a stroke, sis? Or perhaps another dramatic scene starring you?" Souta teased, wriggling himself free of his sister.

"Well, I am a producer," Kagome grinned playfully, ruffling her younger brother's hair. "And I wasn't doing anything. Brat."

Souta rolled his eyes. His sister had always been a little dramatic and playful, but that's what made her a good producer and what made everyone love her.

The two walked into the kitchen. They were both feeling hungry. "Where's mom and aunt kaede and grandpa?" Kagome asked, while searching for food in the refrigerator.

"Mom's shopping, Grandpa's playing bingo with friendsand I think Aunt Kaede is on a blind date." Souta replied.

Kagome looked surprised. "Really? Aunt Kaede's on a date? This is the woman who swore off men after the break up with that doctor."

"Yeah, I know. But I think she wants to start a family, soon. She almost nearing her fourties, you know."

I guess I'm not the only one in our family feeling a little lonely,'

Kagome smiled, "Well, she is attractive, single, and ready to marry."

"I could say the same thing for you, sis." Souta remarked.

"Hey, I'm only twenty-two. Give me a break. I'm living out my best years, here." Kagome informed her brother.Really. Mom isn'teven tellingme to get married. And my brother is pressuring me to get married.' Kagome turned to her brother, "Would you really want me to get married? You wouldn't have me all to yourself, anymore."

Souta snorted, "I've never had you to myself." He really did want Kagome to find someone soon. He knew she got lonely sometimes, Kagome had always felt easily lonely, even at a young age. It wasn't like no one was interested in her. She did have many suitors. He had to admit that Kagome was beautiful, for a sister, though he would never tell her. But it was her personality that attracted most. She was bright, playful, funny, creative, loving, kind and clever. Souta had sometimes felt like the older sibling and felt protective of her. Sometimes, she was too naïve and dense for her own good.

"Souta? Is that how you felt all along? You missed me, haven't you? Don't worry, from now on, you'll have me glued to your side." Her tone was serious, but her eyes glinted with playfulness.

"I'd rather you not." But then, he would be lying.

"Gods, I don't think I've ever worked this hard, not even for university." Miroku stretched, yawning.

Sango slumped down on the couch, "Can we please leave now, Inuyasha?"

However, Inuyasha wasn't listening. He was concentrated on his work. He knew the best solution to settle his youkai side was to override himself with work. "Go ahead. I'll finish this myself."

Mirkou and Sango stared at him in surprise, they had half expected for him to pound them on the head for even suggesting leaving for home. Inuyasha was definetly unusual today.

"Nah, I think I can last a little longer." Sango relied, although, she was really tired.

"No, go. I think I have to be alone for awhile. And I don't want you're sleeping ass on the couch, anyways." Inuyasha said, not lifting his eyes off the paper.

Sango was about to reply to that, but realized he was actually being considerate in his own way. "Alright, thanks Inuyasha,"

Miroku bolted up, "But Sango, I cannot have you leave alone. It's dark outside, and a woman should never walk home alone in such a cold, dark night."

"Are you trying to scare me, so I'll let you go with me? I don't think so, perv." Sango walked out of the office after saying goodbye to Inuyasha, who nodded in return.

"Miroku, instead of just standing there like an idiot, why don't you just go after her?" Inuyasha asked his friend dryly.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," Miroku smiled in gratitude and went on his way to catch up with Sango.

He was alone. He was used to this, but somehow it was worse than usual.

Fuck'.

**The Author is Talking: Did you like it! Please tell me all your opinions and REVIEW! REVIEWS energize me and I write more and more! ….By the way, Souta is in middle school…I know, Kagome seems a little immature and stupid, but I think of her personality, more as…..innocent, sweet, fun and a bit of a dreamer…you know? I will make her seem smarter and more mature, soon….if that's what you want. Inuyasha and Kag meet in the next chapter….I'm sorry that I have not made it longer, but I will next time, so review, okay? NO FLAMES! **


End file.
